You and Me Lisana Always
by Titi18000
Summary: Lisana, jeune femme de 22 ans décide finalement de partir à New-York pour se ressourcer après un tragique accident dans lequel elle a perdu son fiancé. Elle rencontre d'une manière assez étrange et plutôt drôle Taylor Lautner qui tombera tout de suite sous son charme. Mais rien est gagné pour notre bel acteur, Lisana est détruite ... Un LEMON assez court présent.


**Bienvenue à toutes et à tous peut-être! Je vous présente un OS sur Taylor Lautner, intitulé: " You and Me Lisana... Always. "**

**Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas de Béta, j'ai relu mon OS avant de le publier, j'espère ne pas avoir laissé de fautes, en tout cas, si vous en voyez prévenez moi. ****  
**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. **

**oOo**

Je m'appelle Lisana, j'ai 22 ans. J'habite en France, dans un coin pommé en pleine cambrousse.

Ma vie est comme on dirait.. normale, pas passionnante. J'avais commencé des études supérieures en art graphique. J'ai abandonné à cause d'un tragique accident il y a plusieurs mois de ça.

J'étais fiancée depuis maintenant deux ans, on allait se marier, le jours même de notre rencontre, le 17 juin.. Mais rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévus. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier :

_« J'étais en retard et très stressée, comme toute futur mariée je pense. Mais tellement heureuse que ce jour soit enfin arrivé. Dans maintenant quelque minute je serais Madame Lisana Dash, femme de Nathan Dash. _

_La limousine m'attendait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant Je finis de me préparer et monta dedans suivit de mes témoins et de ma mère. _

_Le trajet me paraissait durer une éternité. Pourtant, je vis enfin la mairie avec juste devant l'homme de ma vie. Il était juste magnifique dans son costume. Quand je descendis de la limousine, je le vis avec un sourire éclatant, les yeux pétillant, les larmes aux yeux. Ce fut la dernière image, du moins la dernière magnifique image que je gardais de lui … _

_Une bande de jeune était en train de se battre à quelques mètres de Nathan. Un premier lui rentra dedans, le faisant tombé, un second lui passa dessus alors qu'il essayait d'éviter les quatre autres jeunes qui lui couraient après, les autres suivirent. Nathan se tordait de douleur, tout le monde accourus pour l'aider. Son frère David, l'aida et le maintien comme il pouvait sans lui faire trop mal. Je m'approchai rapidement de Nathan, lui demandant comment il allait, et demanda aux personnes présentes d'appeler une ambulance. Puis tout s'enchaîna rapidement. Un des jeunes, revint en courant vers nous, me bousculant au passage. Le jeune tomba avec moi. Nathan le poussa violemment, m'aida à me relever, le jeune fit de même. Puis un autre, un peu plus loin, sortit une arme de sous son tee-shirt, le pointa vers le jeune qui était juste derrière moi. J'eût juste le temps de voir Nathan me poussait plus loin, puis entendre le coup partir… _

_Nathan est mort sur le coup. Ça aurait dû être le plus beau jour de ma vie, finalement, c'est ce jour-là que ma vie s'est arrêtée. »_

Quelque jour après ce tragique accident, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de six semaines. La nouvelle aurait dû me réjouir, j'aurais dû me dire : _**« Lisana, une partie de Nathan vit en toi ! » **_

Mais j'étais tellement mal, tellement perdue, tellement désemparée … Je l'ai perdu lui aussi …

Aujourd'hui je ne vis plus, je survis. Ma famille, mes amis, tous sont là … Mais aucun arrive à combler le trou béant qui s'est formé dans ma poitrine. J'ai le regard vide, plus aucune expression sur mon visage, je ne mange quasiment plus et ne dort plus du temps. Je me laisse mourir petit à petit, espérant retrouver celui que j'aime, celui qui s'est sacrifié pour me sauver.

Je me demande chaque jour, sans arrêt, _**pourquoi ? **_Pourquoi ça nous est arrivé à nous ? Pourquoi me faire vivre cette épreuve tellement difficile, tellement insurmontable ? _**Pourquoi ?**_

_**« Allo ?**_

_**_ Lisana c'est maman. Ça va comment aujourd'hui ?**_

_**_ Comme tous les jours maman. Ça ne va pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**_

_**_ Ecoutes … Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais les billets d'avion vont expirés dans quelques jours et …**_

_**_ Je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'irais pas. Pas sans lui. C'était notre rêve à lui et à moi. Y allait sans lui, se serait injuste. **_

_**_ Au contraire ma chérie. Je pense qu'il aurait voulu que tu partes et puis, ça ne pourras que te faire du bien. Tu changeras d'environnement. Vivre tous les jours, sans sortir de votre maison … Crois-tu sincèrement que Nathan aurait voulu ça pour toi ?**_

_**_ Non …**_

_**_ Exactement, il aurait voulu te voir heureuse. Alors réalise votre rêve et part. Part quelques semaines.**_

_**_ Je n'ai pas les moyens.**_

_**_ Maintenant si. On s'est tous cotisés et .. Bref, tu pourras te loger, te nourrir, sortir, rencontrer du monde. »**_

**oOo**

L'avion vient d'atterrir sur le sol de New-York. Je devrais être heureuse, mais non.. Un taxi m'attend. J'arrive à l'hôtel, on me donne les clefs. La chambre est très belle, très spacieuse. Idéale pour deux …

Je range mes affaires, puis décide de sortir faire un tour. C'est une grande ville, très peuplée, autre que chez moi. On se faufile facilement dans la masse, personne ne vous remarque, tant mieux pour moi.

Je m'arrête à un bar, commande un soda, sort une cigarette et ferme les yeux. _**Nathan. **_J'ouvre les yeux quand le serveur m'apporte la boisson, puis tourne la tête. Il y a un attroupement sur le trottoir juste en face du bar. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe. Une bagarre ? De mauvais souvenirs remontent en flèche. Je traverse la rue en panique. Et si quelqu'un se faisait tuer ? Je bouscule tout le monde pour me mettre juste devant. Je vois un mec avec des gros bras en train de jeter au sens propre du terme un homme sur une voiture, puis un autre de type asiatique se pencher au-dessus de cet homme, lui mettant des petites claques sur les joues, le menaçant certainement, et personne ne réagit. Bon sang mais pourquoi personne ne fait rien ? Et le jeune homme qui semble s'étouffer à cause de la pression qu'exerces le gros bras sur son cou. Je ne peux pas ne pas réagir. Je m'approche et bouscule le gros bras en lui demandant pour qui il se prenait ?! Je le vois rigolais ainsi que son coéquipier puis j'entends un coupé. Je regarde autour de moi et vois des caméras tout autour de nous. Mais pas de simples caméras, des caméras de tournage. Et en regardant de plus près, je m'aperçois qu'en fait, le jeune homme sur la voiture n'est autre que Taylor Lautner. Et là, je me suis juste sentie ridicule.

Le réalisateur s'approche de nous, visiblement un peu énervé que quelqu'un ai gâché une scène de leur film.

_**« Mais enfin mademoiselle, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous a pris ?**_

_**_ Je suis … Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas remarqué que vous tourniez un film et j'ai cru que … Enfin pardon. Je m'en vais. »**_

Je partis d'un pas rapide, mais on me suivit et m'interpella.

_**« Attendez mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! »**_

Je m'arrête et me retourne vers mon interlocuteur, qui n'est autre que l'acteur principal du film, enfin je pense.

_**« Euh.. Pourquoi vous partez ? Vous pouvez rester pour voir le tournage.**_

_**_ Non merci. Les bagarres, même les fausses, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure.**_

_**_ Oh mais non ça va. C'est plutôt inhabituelle en fait, mais c'est gentil d'être venue me « sauver » !**_

_**_ Ok vous vous moquez là …**_

_**_ Non voyons ! Bon ok un peu. Mais sérieusement vous n'auriez eu aucune chance face à eux. » **_

Il rigola et je le suivis dans son hilarité. Oh.. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ris. J'en avais oublié à quel point ça pouvait faire du bien.

_**« J'avoue, mais au moins j'aurais essayé ! **_

_**_ Oui c'est sûr. Alors vous restez ? » **_

**oOo**

Et finalement j'avais décidé de rester, enfin il m'avait carrément forcé à rester pour voir la suite du tournage. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir ça, alors autant en profité un peu. J'avais quand même un peu de mal quand les acteurs se battaient.. Je crois que Taylor l'a remarqué, car plus d'une fois il venait me demandé si ça allait. Il est plutôt sympa en fait. On peut penser qu'il prend la grosse tête ou quoi, mais non c'est une personne simple, comme tout le monde, avec la célébrité et les groupies en plus. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, quand je regarde ma montre je m'aperçois qu'il est déjà plus de 22 heures. Avec le décalage et le voyage, je suis super fatiguée. Je me lève de ma chaise qu'on m'avait donné quelques heures plus tôt et commence à partir.

_**« On s'en va s'en dire au-revoir ? **_

_**_ Désolé Taylor. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. **_

_**_ Et si on se tutoyer, j'ai l'impression qu'on est des vieux là … **_

_**_ Ok ! Alors je ne voulais pas te déranger pendant ton travail, mais je suis fatiguée, je suis arrivée aujourd'hui en avion et j'ai du mal à resté éveillé …**_

_**_ Oh et tu es arrivé d'où exactement ?**_

_**_ De France.**_

_**_ Ah oui je comprends. Bah attend je vais demander à ce que quelqu'un te ramène. **_

_**_ Ça ira merci, mon hôtel est pas très loin. **_

_**_ Ok .. Mais on peut se voir demain ? Je te ferais visiter la ville si tu veux ?**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas.. Tu dois certainement continuer le tournage de ton film non ?**_

_**_ J'ai le droit à des jours de repos comme tout le monde tu sais. Et puis ça me ferait plaisir, en remerciement de ton faux sauvetage.**_

_**_ Je pense que ça va me suivre un moment cette histoire …**_

_**_ C'est même sûr ! »**_

On rigola encore. Bravo Lisana tu as rigolé deux fois dans une même journée, chapeau bas ! J'acceptais finalement l'invitation de Taylor, lui donna le nom de l'hôtel où je résidais et mon numéro de chambre avant de rentrer dormir.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais avec une sensation nouvelle en moi. Enfin une sensation que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis le 17 juin dernier. Je me sentais bien. Enfin, assez bien. J'avais réussis à dormir plusieurs heures sans me réveiller en pleur, ou à cause de cauchemars. Et ça fait du bien.

Je pris mon temps pour me préparer. J'avais décidé de faire un effort aujourd'hui. Peut-être n'avais-je pas envie de paraître cruche à côté de Taylor. Je pris un bon bain chaud pour détendre tous mes muscles, je pris le temps de m'épiler, puis je choisis une jolie tenue. Un minishort en jean délavé, accompagné d'un bustier blanc puis une veste en jean par-dessus où je remontais les manches pour les mettre au niveau de mes coudes. Je me maquillais légèrement mais ça me donné un jolie teint, moins fatigué. J'ondulais légèrement mes cheveux, mit des bottes blanches et descendis prendre un petit-déjeuner dans le restaurant de l'hôtel.

Il était 10 heures du matin quand je finis de manger, je décidais de remonter dans ma chambre quand je vis Taylor faire son apparition dans l'entrée de l'hôtel. Il me fit de grands signes et me donna un magnifique sourire en prime. Je m'approcha de lui pour lui faire la bise mais il me prit dans ses bras et me donna un bisou sur la joue. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que tout le monde nous regardé, et je me sentis un peu mal à l'aise.

_**« Tu es là tôt … **_

_**_ Il faut bien, New-York c'est une grande ville et c'est long à faire visiter ! Tu es prête ?**_

_**_ Oui oui. **_

_**_ Alors on y va. »**_

Taylor m'emmena un peu partout, il m'invita au restaurant pour le déjeuner. J'avais d'abord refusé qu'il paye pour moi, mais il a le don et la manière d'avoir tout ce qu'il veut. L'après-midi on avait continué la visite de la ville pour finir sur la plage. Vers 18h, il reçut un appel. Je lui laissai un peu d'intimidé et m'assis un peu loin dans le sable regardant les vagues s'agitées. J'en profitais pour envoyer un message à mes parents, leur disant que tout allait bien et que oui je profitais de mon séjour, ce qui est vrai, en partie. Dire que tout vas bien pour le moment c'est un bien grand mot.

_**« C'est beau hein ?**_

_**_ Oui c'est magnifique. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de voir un tel paysage dans ma vie … **_

_**_ Et d'être en si bonne compagnie non ?**_

_**_ Ahahah, ça va les chevilles Monsieur L'acteur ?!**_

_**_ Oui regarde, niquel ! »**_

Je crois qu'il a le don pour me faire rire. Je soufflais de bonheur. Nathan tu dois être fier de moi …

_**« Euh.. C'était un ami au téléphone et il fait une petite fête ce soir. Vu que je ne travaille pas demain non plus, je lui ai dit que j'irais. **_

_**_ Bien.. Je vais rentrer alors. **_

_**_ Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu viens avec moi !**_

_**_ Oh euh non merci.. Je ne me sentirais pas très à l'aise.**_

_**_ Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne mordent pas, et puis mon ami est d'accord. Allez s'il te plaît Lisana ?! »**_

**oOo**

Devinez qui a encore craqué sous ses faux airs de chien battu ? Aller à une fête, moi ?! Ca fait des lustres que je n'ai pas fait ce genre de chose. Et puis combien de personne seront présentes ? Et je n'ai rien de chic à me mettre.

Finalement, j'optais pour une robe bustier noir qui m'arrive juste au-dessus des genoux avec des escarpins à talons assortis. J'attachais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, mis quelques accessoires et finis par le maquillage.

On frappa à ma porte quand je mis mon dernier coup de crayon sur les yeux. J'allai ouvrir, c'était Taylor, habillé très classe sans en faire trop. Je dois avouer qu'il est très beau.

_**« Tu es magnifique Lisana.**_

_**_ Euh.. Merci. Toi aussi. »**_

Et voilà que je me sens rougir. Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? C'est Taylor qui me fait cet effet-là ? Je pris une veste et mon sac et rejoint Taylor. Il me tendit son bras tel un gentleman, m'ouvrit la portière et monta à son tour. Il me dit que le trajet serait un peu long, car son ami n'habite pas à New-York même, mais qu'au contraire c'était très bien, car on pourrait apprendre à se connaître d'avantage. Et ça, je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir très envie pour l'instant. Mais on a du mal à lui dire non … Je lui parlais donc de ma vie en France, de mes études que j'avais abandonné, et il me posa donc la question du pourquoi du comment j'avais tout arrêté.

_**« Il s'est produit un évènement qui a fait que … **_

_**_ Genre un évènement en rapport avec une bagarre ? »**_

Je le regardais un peu surprise par sa question.

_**« J'ai bien vu comment tu as réagis sur le tournage de mon film. **_

_**_ Je n'aime juste pas ça …**_

_**_ Personne n'aime ça Lisana, mais en général personne ne détourne la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Sauf si bien sûr ça leur rappelle quelque chose. **_

_**_ Tu as fait des études de psy ?**_

_**_ Non, mais vu ta réponse-question, je pense avoir taper juste, non ?**_

_**_ Je n'ai pas tellement envie de parler de ça Taylor …**_

_**_ Tu n'es pas obligé bien sûr mais, tu ne penses pas que ça t'enlèverais un poids ? **_

_**_ Possible oui … **_

_**_ Tu peux me faire confiance tu sais.**_

_**_ Ce n'est pas la question, je ne te connais pas suffisamment pour te parler de ça.**_

_**_ Justement, on apprend à se connaître là. »**_

Je soufflais et commençais mon récit. Une fois les derniers mots prononçaient, Taylor arrêta la voiture devant une allée. Il coupa le moteur et se tourna vers moi, l'air triste.

_**« Je suis sincèrement désolé Lisana. **_

_**_ Tu n'y es pour rien, alors pas la peine de t'excuser.**_

_**_ Oui.. Enfin c'est la phrase typique que tout le monde dit quand on ne sait pas quoi dire, et je ne sais pas quoi te dire.**_

_**_ Il n'y a rien dire. C'est fait, je ne peux pas changer le passé, toi non plus. J'apprends à vivre avec, même si c'est dur. »**_

Taylor détacha sa ceinture, se rapprocha de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Il me murmura à l'oreille qu'il allait m'aider à aller mieux, qu'il m'en faisait la promesse. Je souris malgré moi. Bonne chance Taylor.

On descendit de la voiture. Taylor me présenta à ses amis dont à l'hôte de la soirée Alex Meraz.

_**« Tu avais raison Tay', elle est superbe. »**_

Je regardais Taylor qui avait l'air gêné, mais pas autant que moi à mon avis. Alex me présenta ensuite à sa femme, Kim qui me fit visiter la maison, me montra des photos de leur fils. Elle avait l'air gentille. Elle me mit vite à l'aise.

On rejoignit ensuite toute la troupe dans le jardin, Alex me servit une coupe de champagne et entama la discussion.

_**« Alors c'est toi qui a voulu sauver mon pote des malfaiteurs ? **_

_**_ Il t'en a parlait ?**_

_**_ Non j'en ai entendu parler ! **_

_**_ Je suis cataloguée c'est ça ?**_

_**_ Oh que oui ! J'aurais voulu voir ça !**_

_**_ Raa ne te moque pas ! La honte !**_

_**_ Mais non c'est mignon, et Taylor a vraiment apprécié, il a trouvé ça adorable. **_

_**_ Ah ?**_

_**_ Oui … Il parle de toi souvent, tu lui plais ! »**_

A ce moment-là, j'ai avalé de travers. J'avais cru mal entendre, mais non. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant …

**oOo**

La soirée se passa, j'ai évité Taylor autant que je pouvais. J'espère qu'Alex se trompe, on ne se connaît même pas. Vint le moment de partir. Je dis au-revoir à tout le monde et suivit Taylor jusqu'à la voiture. Il démarra et on partit. Un silence pesant se faisait sentir. Je crois qu'on était tous les deux mal à l'aise.

Au bout de dix minutes, Taylor s'arrêta sur le bas-côté, me regarda avec insistance et me dit :

_**« J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?**_

_**_ Non.**_

_**_ Alors pourquoi tu m'as évité toute la soirée ? Je n'ai pas arrêté de me demander ce que j'avais pu faire ! Ça m'a rendu dingue !**_

_**_ Justement ! Pourquoi ça t'as rendu dingue ? **_

_**_ Bah.. Je ne sais pas ! Mais j'étais mal !**_

_**_ Alex m'a dit quelque chose te concernant et.. Bref ça me trotte un peu dans la tête. **_

_**_ Et il t'a dit quoi ?**_

_**_ Que je te plaisais.. »**_

Taylor détourna la tête l'air gêné. Bon bah au moins je suis fixé.

_**« Et ça te pose un problème ?**_

_**_ Oui Taylor. Je ne ressens rien pour toi.. Et je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête de se voir.**_

_**_ Mais.. Ce n'est rien. C'est vrai tu me plais beaucoup, mais.. À côté de ça c'est tout. J'veux dire, j'suis un mec, j'agis comme tel !**_

_**_ Tu en es sûr ?**_

_**_ Oui Lisana, ne t'inquiètes pas. Allez, je te ramène. » **_

Il me déposa à mon hôtel, et je me couchais tout de suite. Je fis plein de rêve étrange cette nuit-là. Des rêves de Taylor. Attention pas érotique ou quoi que ce soit. Mais il était présent, et je me sentais apaisé, et bien, vraiment bien. Je fus réveillé par mon portable. Je le pris et vit que j'avais un message. C'était Taylor qui me demandait si une journée plage avec ses amis ça me tenté. Je réfléchis quelque minute. En fait, j'avais vraiment envie d'y aller, parce que quand je suis avec lui, j'oublie tous mes soucis, mais en même temps je me dis que Taylor m'a peut-être un peu mentis sur ces sentiments et je ne veux pas le blesser. Ou alors peut-être est-ce juste moi le problème ? C'est vrai, c'est un très beau garçon, il me fait rire, me fais oublier mes problèmes, et je me sens enfin vivante quand je suis avec lui. Me serais-je menti à moi-même ? Aurais-je moi aussi des sentiments envers lui ? Je fus coupé dans mes réflexions par un autre message de Taylor qui insiste vraiment pour que je vienne. Je réponds ok sans m'en rendre vraiment compte.

Je vais me préparer car il doit passer me chercher dans une heure. Une fois prête, je décide d'aller manger un morceau avant de partir. Taylor me rejoint et s'assoie à ma table.

_**« Salut toi ! Bien dormi ? **_

_**_ Je dormais bien avant d'être réveillé par un harceleur insistant !**_

_**_ Oh je t'ai réveillé désolé. Attend ! Harceleur insistant ?!**_

_**_ Ahahah fais pas cette tête, je plaisante !**_

_**_ Ah j'aime mieux ça ! **_

_**_ En attendant tu t'es quand même reconnu !**_

_**_ Hey ! »**_

Il me balança le pain dans la tête, et s'en suivit une bataille de nourriture en plein milieu du restaurant. On s'est d'ailleurs fait viré ! Mais c'était plutôt drôle.

On arriva à la plage, on s'installa, et je me mis de la crème pour bronzer. Me voyant un peu galérer pour me la mettre dans le dos, Taylor s'est gentiment proposé de le faire à ma place.

J'ai étais d'abord très surprise. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas touché de la sorte. Oui il me met juste de la crème, mais il fait ça bien. Et ça me fait peur. Je crois que vraiment que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, et je n'ai pas le droit d'en avoir. On ne vit pas dans le même monde, ni dans le même pays. Et j'ai l'impression de trahir Nathan.

_**« Voilà ! Tu viens dans l'eau ?**_

_**_ Plus tard peut-être.**_

_**_ Ok ! »**_

Taylor enleva son tee-shirt et sa magnifique musculature me fit fantasmer ! Oui oui, fantasmé ! Mais pourquoi je fantasme moi ? Arrête Lisana, ce n'est pas bien ! Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans l'eau, il jouait avec ses amis au ballon, et se chamaillait, c'était amusant à voir. Une fille s'approcha de moi et s'assit, avec le soleil je ne l'avais pas reconnue, c'était Kristen, une très bon amie de Taylor d'après ce que j'ai compris hier. On avait un peu parlait toutes les deux, et elle m'avait l'air très gentille.

_**« Il est craquant hein ?**_

_**_ Oui.. Hein qui ça ?**_

_**_ Ahahah ! Je crois que tu sais de qui je parle. Il t'apprécie aussi tu sais.**_

_**_ Oui il me l'a dit..**_

_**_ Il y a un problème ? **_

_**_ C'est juste que.. Je ne peux pas faire ça.**_

_**_ Et pourquoi Lisana ? **_

_**_ J'ai trop perdu en amour, j'ai trop souffert, je ne veux plus vivre ça.**_

_**_ Chaque histoire est différente.**_

_**_ Oui mais ça se finis toujours de la même façon, on souffre.**_

_**_ Tu veux mon point de vue ? Moi je pense qu'on souffre en amour parce qu'on n'était pas destiné à être avec cette personne. Après tu as peur, tu te méfis, mais au final tu prends le temps de réfléchir, à te remettre en question, et là quelqu'un arrive et ton cœur se remet à battre alors que tu pensais que ce n'était plus possible. Et crois-moi, quand ça arrive, ne laisse pas cette chance filer ! **_

_**_ Mais si cette chance était encore un mauvais tour du destin ?**_

_**_ Tu ne peux pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé.. **_

_**_ C'est tellement bizarre. Je ressens des choses, mais c'est contradictoire. On se connait à peine lui et moi.**_

_**_ Ça s'appelle un coup de foudre. Et pour Taylor c'est pareil. Je le connais très bien et je vois comment il te regarde. **_

_**_ Je ne peux pas Kristen, c'est encore trop tôt.. »**_

Et je suis parti. J'ai rangé mes affaires et je suis parti. Oui je l'avoue j'ai peur de tout ce qu'il se passe. Et je ne vois que Nathan dans ma tête, je pense à lui, je me dis que je ne peux pas le remplacer aussi facilement, ce n'est pas juste. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici.

J'entends Taylor m'appelé au loin, mais c'est trop tard, je suis déjà dans le taxi..

**oOo**

J'ai fuis. Je suis rentré à l'hôtel, j'ai fait mes valises et je suis allé à l'aéroport. J'ai appelé ma mère et je lui ai tout raconté. A la fin de mon récit, j'ai craqué. Elle a essayé de me dire que ce n'était rien mais au fond de moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trahis Nathan. Quand j'étais avec Taylor, je ne pensais plus à Nathan, et j'ai du mal à accepter ça. C'est vrai, il est mort à cause de moi, involontairement certes, mais il est mort en me sauvant la vie.

A côté de ça il y a Taylor. Il est la seule personne à m'avoir refait sourire, à me faire sentir bien et normale. Mais quelque chose me bloque et je n'arrive pas à passer outre cette barrière que j'ai fabriqué au fil des mois.

Oui, j'ai eu un coup de foudre, et elle m'est tombée dessus. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça, pas encore..

**oOo**

TPOV :

Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je la voyais au loin en train de discuter avec Kristen et tout à coup elle s'est levée et elle est partit. Je suis vite sorti de l'eau et je l'ai appelé mais elle ne s'est pas retournée. Je suis allé demander à Kristen ce qu'il s'est passé, et elle m'a raconté leur discussion. C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ait demandé à Kris d'aller lui parler et au final elle a mal réagit.

Je me rhabille et part pour la retrouver à son hôtel, mais il est trop tard. Le gérant m'a dit qu'elle avait payé sa note et était partis à l'aéroport.

Ça fait trois semaines qu'elle est partie. J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. Je continue toujours le tournage de mon nouveau film, c'est seulement dans ces moments-là que je m'évade. Mais une fois chez moi, je déprime.

Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle dès que je l'ai vu. Quand elle m'a parlé de son histoire avec son fiancé, j'ai était vraiment touché, et j'ai compris à ce moment-là que ce ne serait pas simple de la rassurer, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Kris de lui parler, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait comme ça. J'aurais dû être plus patient, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, et ça m'est retombé dessus.

Je suis chez moi, tentant pour la je ne sais combien de fois de la joindre, sans résultat, quand on sonna à ma porte. C'était Kris, Rob, Alex et Kim. C'est pas bon signe.

_**« Il faut qu'on te parle Tay' !**_

_**_ De quoi Kris ?**_

_**_ T'es insupportable en ce moment ! Tu ne sors quasiment plus, tu n'appelles plus ! J'ai cru que t'étais mort mec !**_

_**_ Arrêtes Alex, je suis pas bien en ce moment c'est tout..**_

_**_ A cause de Lisana ? »**_

Je ne répondis rien. A quoi bon, ils savent tous que c'est pour ça que je suis d'une humeur de chien.

_**« Tu veux un conseil ?**_

_**_ Non merci je m'en passerais …**_

_**_ J'te l'avais dit Kim qu'il n'écouterait rien.**_

_**_ Je m'en fou il va quand même m'écoutait. Je sais ce que tu peux faire. **_

_**_ Et c'est quoi ?**_

_**_ Tu vas aller la rejoindre.**_

_**_ Et je fais comment Madame Irma, je ne sais même pas où elle habite !**_

_**_ Moi je sais. A la fête organisée chez nous, on a pas mal discuté toutes les deux et elle m'avait dit le nom de son village. Malheureusement j'avais oublié, et je l'ai retrouvé ce matin, j'ai ensuite fais une petite recherche et j'ai réussis à avoir son adresse.**_

_**_ Elle est merveilleuse ma femme hein ?**_

_**_ Elle devrait surtout se reconvertir en flic ! Alors Taylor heureux ? »**_

**oOo**

LPOV :

J'ai repris mes études peu de temps après mon retour. Ma mère est contente pour moi, et c'est vrai que je vais un peu mieux. Je suis dans mon travail et je ne pense à rien.

Taylor m'appelle tous les jours, je n'ai pas le courage de décroché. Je me sens honteuse d'être partie comme ça, sans rien lui expliquer. Et puis c'est mieux comme ça, en y réfléchissant, une histoire entre nous n'aurait certainement pas fonctionné. J'ai ma vie ici, il a la sienne là-bas. Mais bizarrement, il me manque. Je me suis mise à regarder les films où il apparaissait, même quand il était plus jeune. Je suis aussi toute son actualité, bref j'essaye d'avoir de ses nouvelles à travers les médias car je n'ai pas le courage de lui parler.

Il est 17h, mes cours se finissent, on est vendredi. J'ai décidé d'inviter quelques personnes de ma classe chez moi ce soir. Ils ont tous étaient très surpris de mon retour, mais on en a beaucoup parlé et tous m'ont soutenus et m'ont compris sans m'en vouloir du fait que je ne donnais plus de nouvelles du jour au lendemain, et je les remercie pour tout ça.

Je rentre chez moi, et commence mes préparatifs, je leur ai dit de venir vers 19h, le temps de tout préparer et aussi de me détendre un peu avant la soirée.

Une fois tout prêt, je monte prendre une douche et me changer et me connecte sur internet pour voir les nouvelles de Taylor.

Je tombe sur un article disant qu'il avait pris quelques semaines de congés pour se ressourcer n'étant pas en forme depuis quelque temps, et que de ce fait, le film aurait du retard. Je me sens mal, est-ce de ma faute ? L'ai-je autant blessé que ça ?

La sonnette se fait entendre, mes amis sont là. Ils ont tous apporté un petit quelque chose pour la soirée. Tout le monde s'installe, la musique est lancée et l'apéro commence.

Au bout d'une heure, quelqu'un sonne. Je suis en train de préparer les pizzas et je demande à une amie d'aller ouvrir.

_**« Euh.. Lisana ! Je crois qu'il faut que tu viennes ! »**_

Vu le ton qu'elle vient d'employer je m'inquiète, qui ça peut être ? Est-ce grave ? Je me lave vite les mains et vais la rejoindre quand je m'aperçois que Taylor est dans mon entrée.

Ambiance très bizarre par la suite, mes amis ont coupés la musique et tous me regarde étrangement. Le choc de voir une célébrité dans ma maison certainement.

_**« Taylor mais.. Que fais-tu là ?**_

_**_ On peut se parler ? Seul à seul ? » **_

Je fais signe à mes amis de continuer la soirée, et j'ai droit à leur regard genre : Faudra que tu nous expliques. J'emmène Taylor dans ma chambre et ferme la porte. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je suis très gênée. Au bout de quelques minutes, c'est lui qui brise la glace :

_**« Je .. J'ai pas tout compris quand tu es partie. Kris m'a parlé de votre conversation. **_

_**_ J'ai paniqué. Je comprenais pas tout ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il m'arrivait.. J'ai eu peur.**_

_**_ Et tu es partis.. **_

_**_ Oui.. Je suis désolé d'être partie comme ça mais, il le fallait.**_

_**_ Lisana.. Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais.**_

_**_ Pourquoi ça ?**_

_**_ C'est de ma faute. J'avais demandé à Kristen de te parler.. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je.. Je voulais juste savoir si mes sentiments étaient réciproques.**_

_**_ Ils l'étaient.. C'est pour ça que je suis partie.**_

_**_ Etaient ? Ça veut dire qu'ils ne le sont plus ? »**_

Je vis à ce moment-là dans ses yeux de la tristesse, beaucoup de tristesse. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, alors j'enchaînai :

_**« Non.. Ils le sont toujours. Je veux dire, je ressens bien quelque chose. C'est juste que c'était nouveau pour moi tu comprends ? Je devais me marier avec l'homme qui aurait dû être l'homme de ma vie, et il m'a été enlevé. Et puis, on s'est rencontré, et tu m'as fait me sentir bien, trop bien peut-être. J'ai eu l'impression de trahir Nathan, de ne pas méritais tout ça, et je trouvais ça trop rapide, c'est vrai, deux jours seulement.. Et puis, toi et moi, ce n'est pas possible.**_

_**_ Et pourquoi ça hein ? J'veux dire, on a rien essayé ! Tu conclus avant même d'avoir développé quelque chose.**_

_**_ C'est juste évident. J'habite ici, toi non. Tu as une vie existante, moi une vie insignifiante.. **_

_**_ Ta vie est loin d'être insignifiante ! Et peut-être que c'est ce que je veux ! Une personne normale, quelqu'un de simple, quelqu'un comme toi.**_

_**_ Ça ne résous pas le problème de la distance.. **_

_**_ C'est juste ça le problème ? J'veux dire si par exemple, on n'était pas dans deux pays différents, tu nous laisserais une chance ?**_

_**_ Peut-être oui.. Je ne sais pas.**_

_**_ Non répond franchement Lisana. Tu nous laisserais une chance ? »**_

Il avait le regard déterminé. Il s'était rapproché de moi, son corps touchait le mien. J'eus du mal à avoir les idées clairs. Nous donnerais-je une chance si la distance n'existait pas ? Serais-je prête à passer à autre chose si nous pouvions rester ensemble tout le temps ? Etais-je tout simplement prête à casser cette barrière ?

_**« Oui. Je nous laisserais une chance. **_

_**_ Très bien. Alors je reste.**_

_**_ Quoi ? Mais enfin tu ne peux pas Taylor.**_

_**_ Pourquoi ça ? **_

_**_ Mais parce que tu as ta vie là-bas et.. Et ton film enfin, tu ne peux pas tout abandonné comme ça !**_

_**_ S'il faut que je sacrifie tout ça pour être avec toi, alors ça en vaut la peine.**_

_**_ Mais enfin Taylor, imagines une seconde que ça ne fonctionne pas toi et moi. Tu aurais fait tout ça pour rien. Et après je me sentirais coupable.**_

_**_ Tu vois, tu recommences à conclure avant d'avoir développé. **_

_**_ Et toi tu vois, on se prend déjà la tête ! **_

_**_ Oui parce que tu ne réfléchis pas à toutes les options possibles ! Enfin Lisana, je suis prêt à tout laisser tomber pour toi, je n'aurais jamais fait ça pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et toi tu ne te réjouis même pas ?! Je ne comprends pas là !**_

_**_ Mais enfin Taylor, je ne veux plus qu'on sacrifie quoi que ce soit pour moi, est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?! »**_

J'avais haussé le ton en disant cela, plus que ce que j'aurais voulu. Je venais de le blesser, alors je continuais d'un ton plus calme :

_**« Taylor, j'ai perdu Nathan parce qu'il a sacrifié sa vie pour me sauver. Ce jours-là c'est moi qui aurait dû mourir, mais il n'a pas hésité une seconde. Il a décidé tout seul de faire ce sacrifice, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Aujourd'hui, je ne le conçois plus. Je ne veux pas qu'on sacrifie quoi que ce soit pour moi, pour mon bonheur, ou pour me sauver. Alors je t'interdis formellement de faire ce sacrifice pour être avec moi. »**_

Taylor venait de s'adosser au mur, réfléchissant à ce que je venais de dire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et m'affronta de nouveau du regard.

_**« Je veux être avec toi ! Personne d'autre. Tu ne veux pas que je sacrifie ma carrière, très bien alors je continuerais, ici.**_

_**_ Ici c'est pommé Taylor.**_

_**_ Je crois qu'en fait tu ne veux pas de moi Lisana. Alors dis le moi clairement et je partirais, je ne tenterais plus de t'appeler, je disparaîtrais définitivement de ta vie, quitte à en souffrir seul. »**_

Je ne répondis rien car je ne savais pas quoi dire. Aurait-il raison ?

_**« Ton silence en dis long.. Très bien. Adieu Lisana. »**_

Il m'embrassa à la commissure de mes lèvres et sortit me laissant seul dans mes réflexions. Je me laissais glisser au sol, j'étais complètement perdu. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restais ainsi, tout ce que je sais, c'est que mes amis étaient tous présent autour de moi à me caresser le dos, les bras, les jambes.

_**« On a entendu votre conversation, enfin on a compris l'essentiel surtout le Adieu.**_

_**_ Je suis une idiote finie..**_

_**_ Lisana.. Je sais bien que.. Que c'est dur pour toi mais.. Il a fait un long voyage pour te dire clairement qu'il voulait être avec toi, et tu le laisses partir sans rien lui dire.**_

_**_ Mais Sophie.. Il.. Je ne veux pas qu'il gâche son avenir pour moi..**_

_**_ Alors part, rejoins le. Change de vie Lisana, c'est ce qu'il te faut. Ici, tu as trop de mauvais souvenirs.**_

_**_ Mais.. Ma famille, mes cours, vous tous ?!**_

_**_ Chérie, tu vas bientôt te taper un acteur qui a tout un tas de fric, les jets privés ça existe !**_

_**_ Magalie !**_

_**_ Bah quoi ? Sérieusement, regarde nous droit dans les yeux et dis-nous que tu ne veux pas de lui ? »**_

Je les regardais tous tour à tour, mais rien ne sortit de ma bouche.

«_**Ton silence en dis long …**_

_**_ Sérieusement c'était une conversation privée, et ça c'était pas drôle..**_

_**_ Si ! **_

_**_ Alors ? Lisana, on attend !**_

_**_ Si.. Je veux être avec lui, je crois.**_

_**_ Non non non non non ! Il faut que tu sois sûr !**_

_**_ Oui ! Je crois.. Pardon, je veux être avec lui, je veux essayer quelque chose avec lui, mais j'ai peur de l'échec, et Nathan..**_

_**_ Nathan aurait voulu que tu sois heureuse. Et si Taylor est la personne qui peut faire en sorte que tu le sois, il faut que tu fonces. Ne le laisse pas s'échapper. **_

_**_ Oui vous avez raison ! **_

_**_ Evidemment alors maintenant viens, on va te trouver une jolie tenue et ensuite tu vas retrouver ton prince charmant !**_

_**_ Je ne sais même pas où il est..**_

_**_ Appelle le !**_

_**_ Mais si il ne décroche pas ?**_

_**_ Crois-moi il décrochera ! »**_

**oOo**

23h, je suis dans ma voiture pour aller retrouver Taylor. Comme mes amis me l'avait dit, il a décroché. Je lui ai seulement demandé où il était, et il m'a dit qu'il était dans un hôtel à une demi-heure de chez moi.

Les filles ont fait un joli travail concernant ma tenue. Une robe rouge sang qui met très bien en valeur mes formes généreuses et mes longues jambes. Pour mes cheveux, un chignon coiffé-décoiffé, avec des mèches qui retombent ainsi qu'un maquillage qui m'était très bien mes yeux en valeurs. Les deux seuls garçons présents avaient dit que s'il ne me sautait pas dessus ce soir, c'est qu'il était forcément gay. Bon j'avais rigolé, mais c'était nerveux. Je n'y vais pas pour ça, même si ma tenue fait penser le contraire..

J'arrive à l'hôtel, et le stresse monte. Va-t-il me pardonner pour tout à l'heure ? Plus le temps de me poser des questions, je frappe à sa porte et il vint m'ouvrir. Il fit les gros yeux, et me détailla sous tous les angles, le regard noir d'envie je suppose. Je crois même avoir vu un peu de bave sur le coin de sa bouche tel un Loony Tunes ! Je décidais d'intervenir :

_**« Est-ce que je peux entrer ?**_

_**_ Oh.. Euh oui oui vas-y. »**_

Il se mit de côté pour que je puisse passer. Une fois dans la chambre, il me fit m'assoir sur le lit.

_**« Ça change des hôtels New-Yorkais hein ?**_

_**_ Oui.. Mais c'est pas grave, tant que le lit est confortable ça me va.. **_

_**_ Oui.. Euh Taylor.. Ecoutes pour tout à l'heure..**_

_**_ Non c'est bon. Tu as sans doute raison.**_

_**_ Oh.. » **_

Retour à l'envoyeur ma grande ! Tu as voulu jouer, maintenant tu es en train de perdre.

_**« Tu voulais me parler ? **_

_**_ Euh oui.. Mais en fait c'est pas grave, je vais rentrer tu dois être fatigué après ton voyage alors.. Bonne nuit et bon retour. »**_

Je me levais pour sortir quand Taylor se plaça entre la porte et moi.

_**« Taylor, je vais y aller alors pousse toi s'il te plaît.. » **_

Il se mit à sourire, mais vous savez un sourire narquois, l'air de dire : Ah bon tu crois que tu vas sortir si facilement ?!

_**« Tu t'es faites belle pour une raison particulière ?**_

_**_ Non.. C'était comme ça..**_

_**_ Ah bon. Je pensais que c'était pour moi.**_

_**_ Bah non tu vois. Avec mes amis on va sortir en boîte et euh voilà.. **_

_**_ Ah Lisana, Lisana, Lisana.. Il n'est pas question que tu sortes d'ici habillé comme ça, surtout pour aller en boîte.**_

_**_ Et depuis quand tu décides pour moi ?**_

_**_ Depuis que c'est toi qui a commencé !**_

_**_ Ok j'ai compris, en fait tu veux me faire payer c'est ça ?!**_

_**_ Non. Je veux juste que tu avoues que tu tiens à moi. **_

_**_ Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure..**_

_**_ Oui, mais je veux une preuve..**_

_**_ Je suis là, s'en est une non ? Et puis tu as dit tout à l'heure que j'avais raison alors.. Bah si j'ai raison je vais rentrer chez moi et t'oublier ! **_

_**_ J'ai dit ça pour voir ta réaction..**_

_**_ Content ? Tu l'as vu ! Je peux y aller ?**_

_**_ Non. **_

_**_ Taylor.. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**_

_**_ Dis-moi pourquoi tu es là ?**_

_**_ Parce que.. Parce que..**_

_**_ Parce que quoi ? Lisana ?**_

_**_ Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu restes ici pour moi !**_

_**_ C'est bon ça j'ai compris, pas la peine de me le renvoyer en pleine figure !**_

_**_ Donc c'est moi qui vais partir pour toi..**_

_**_ Quoi ?**_

_**_ Je vais partir m'installer là où tu iras. Je veux nous donner une chance, c'est décidé ! Je ne changerais plus d'avis, je te le promets ! Juste.. Laissons-nous un peu de temps pour apprendre à nous connaître et on verra où le destin nous mènera. »**_

**oOo**

TPOV :

Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien entendu ce qu'elle vient de me dire, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que j'ai un sourire idiot collé à mon visage.

_**« Taylor s'il te plaît dis-moi quelque chose, j'me sens bête là ! Tu m'en veux c'est ça, je comprends très bien.. Pardonne moi d'accord, mais je suis prête c'est bon et .. »**_

Je la coupais dans sa longue tirade en collant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle fut d'abord choquée car elle ne savait pas très bien comment réagir, alors elle passa maladroitement ses bras autour de ma nuque, ce qui me fit sourire.

Mes mains descendirent doucement sur son dos tandis que j'intensifiais le baiser doucement pour ne pas la brusquée. Mais contre toute attente c'est elle qui me demanda l'accès à ma bouche en passant sa langue sur mes lèvres. Bien sûr je ne refusai pas et le baiser devint plus fougueux, plus passionné, la température de mon corps devait atteindre les 40 degrés. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, les tirant légèrement mais ça eu le don de m'excitais encore plus. J'inversais nos places et je la collai, peut-être un peu trop brusquement contre la porte, passant une jambe entre les siennes, ce qui lui fit tirer un gémissement. Je fis descendre mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire puis son oreille, la mordillant légèrement qui la fit gémir d'avantage. Je pense avoir trouvai un point sensible, alors je continuais, elle passa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, me griffant légèrement au passage, puis décida que le tissus était de trop alors me l'enleva. Je fis pareil avec sa robe.

Bon sang quand je l'ai vu arrivé dans cette tenue, c'est la première chose que j'ai voulu faire ! Quel pervers tu fais mon vieux !

Elle se retrouva en sous vêtement, je pris quelque secondes pour bien la regarder, elle est juste magnifique. Je passais mes mains sous ses fesses, la souleva. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, puis je nous emmenai vers le lit, l'allongeant doucement et m'installa sur elle, continuant mes caresses sur son corps pour la découvrir un maximum.

Elle descendit ses mains sur mon jean, puis trouva assez vite le bouton de celui-ci, l'ouvrit et fit passait sa main à l'intérieur. Ce fut à mon tour de gémir. Elle caressait mon sexe déjà bien durcit qui commençait à me faire un mal de chien. Je me collais encore plus contre sa main, elle comprit qu'elle me faisait du bien. Elle me repoussa et inversa nos positions. Elle m'enleva mon jean doucement, puis mon boxer.. Elle s'allongea ensuite sur moi, m'embrassant de nouveau sur la bouche, puis la mâchoire, le cou, le torse et descendit encore plus bas jusqu'à atteindre mon membre durcit. Elle fit passer sa langue le long de ma verge tout en me caressant le torse. Je fermais les yeux de plaisir, savourant toutes les sensations qu'elle me produisait. Elle prit ensuite mon membre dans sa main et le fit rentrer dans sa bouche, commençant des vas et viens.

Dieu que c'est bon. Je lui caressais les cheveux, tout en mimant avec ma main le rythme que je voulais qu'elle prenne. Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder, mais je ne veux pas. Je veux lui donner autant de plaisir qu'elle m'en donne maintenant. Alors je la repousse légèrement, et l'allonge en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Je lui retire d'abord son soutien-gorge doucement avec mes dents, embrassant et massant sa poitrine, la mordillant légèrement, puis je fis descendre ma main dans son shorty, appuyant sur son bouton de plaisir. Elle se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir.

Je fis entrer d'abord un doigt, puis deux et commença des vas et viens. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Je quittai sa bouche pour la poser sur sa féminité jouant avec ma langue. Elle gémit plus fort, elle gémit mon nom. Je sens ses parois se resserrais, j'accélère encore, elle se cambre et cris sous l'effet de sa jouissance. Je lui laisse le temps de retrouver ses esprits, embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle me positionne entre ses jambes et on s'embrasse encore et encore. J'attrape mon jean, en sort mon portefeuille et prend un préservatif.

Je la pénètre doucement, puis accéléra petit à petit. Ses ongles dans ma peau, mes mains dans ses cheveux.. Nos bouches collaient dans un baiser passionné. Nos ébats durèrent une bonne partie de la nuit..

**oOo**

LPOV :

Je me réveille doucement, des bras chauds m'encerclent. Sur le coup je me demande ce qu'il se passe, où suis-je. Puis au fur et à mesure que j'émerge, je me souviens. Je rougis en pensant à cette merveilleuse nuit. Sa faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentis de telles choses..

_**« Bien dormis mon ange ? »**_

Je tournais légèrement la tête pour voir Taylor, le sourire aux lèvres, me regardant avec des yeux brillants.

_**« Tu me regardais dormir ?**_

_**_ Oui ! Tu es magnifique. »**_

Il s'allongea sur moi pour m'embrasser, d'abord la bouche puis la mâchoire.

_**« Alors bien dormis ?**_

_**_ Hum le réveille est mille fois meilleur.. »**_

Il rigola et se remit à côté de moi, passant son bras derrière ma tête pour me rapprocher de lui.

_**« Ton portable n'a pas arrêté de sonner. Je me suis permis de l'éteindre pour ne pas te réveiller.**_

_**_ Sa doit être mes amis.. Certainement pour avoir des détails.**_

_**_ Ahahah ! Et tu vas leur raconter !**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas. Pas tout de suite, histoire de les faires un peu languir. »**_

Il sourit à ma remarque et me regarda intensément. Je lui demandais donc ce qu'il avait, et il me dit en souriant :

_**« Rien.. Je repensais juste à une chose que tu m'as dites hier..**_

_**_ Laquelle ?**_

_**_ Sur le fait qu'il faudrait qu'on prenne notre temps..**_

_**_ Ahahah oui j'avoue, on a plutôt était rapide. Mais tu sais Taylor, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que je dis.**_

_**_ J'avais remarqué ! »**_

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, un baiser tendre et romantique et me dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

_**« You and Me Lisana … Always. »**_

**FIN**


End file.
